1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to a liquid crystal display, and particularly relates to a liquid crystal display having a mirror function.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Nowadays, liquid crystal displays (LCD) are extensively employed in various electronic devices, such as mobile phone, television, etc. A typical LCD usually does not have the full capabilities as a mirror (e.g. to be used for applying make up). People have to take along a cosmetic mirror with them to meet a demand of making up at any moment or dispose a mirror for dressing at home. It is not convenient and space-occupied. Therefore, it is necessary to develop a liquid crystal display capable of being used as a mirror.